


Our Seven Minutes of Heaven

by Nightengale_fangurl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant, Party, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightengale_fangurl/pseuds/Nightengale_fangurl
Summary: George and Dream have known each other for a couple years. They both are in college for coding, and had meet each other through friends with the an a interest. They were close, but lately they had being getting closer, and there was something more between them.Or- Dream and George go to party, get drunk, play 7 minutes in Heaven, and it gets *spicy*
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77
Collections: DNF





	Our Seven Minutes of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This does get a bit spicy, though it wasn't that bad so I didn't think it was mature. I also wrote and edited this in one day, I'm sorry for the grammer mistakes I missed. 
> 
> I don't want to be that writer who tells you to listen to a glass animals song, but I listened to The Other Side of Paradise while writing this and I think it goes really good with this fanfic.

George and Dream had known each other for 3 years. They meet early in their first year of college, at a party. Sapnap knew them both through their love of Minecraft and coding, and thought it was a good idea to introduce them.

In some aspects, that was a good thing. They all got along great. They spent hours studying and playing Minecraft, even going to parties. Their whole friend group was quiet large, apparently a large part of coders and even some other majors where interested in Minecraft.

But there was something between George and Dream that wasn't there with Sapnap. At first, Sapnap was worried they were just going to leave him behind since they got along so well. 

But he realized it was something different. The flirting, the "sneaky" looks at each other, the smiles they gave each other, and the fact that no one in the friend group acted straight around each other. He realized they weren't going to leave him, they were just falling for each other.

Of course Sapnap was worried that they would ignore him and he would become a third wheel, but they had known each other for so long that he wasn't too worried.

#### George's Pov

#### 

That night, we were all headed to a party at Karl's place. We decided to forget about our homework and spend the night getting drunk and being stupid.

Dream mentioned something about getting drunk enough to get laid, and I replied by saying, "You better not, I'll get lonely in bed without you."

Dream slung his arm around my shoulder and mused, "Aw, looks like George is the one who wants to get laid."

I felt heat rise in my cheeks, and shoved him away saying, "You wish."

I heard Sapnap chuckle, followed by a sigh and I turned my head back to glance at him. He doesn't look mad, he has a look on his face like he is done with someone's bullshit.

I slow my walking pace to match with Sapnap. 

"Is something wrong?" I ask him.  
"Hm? No, I'm fine. But you and Dream on the oth-" he started.

Dream yells at us to hurry up and Sapnap never finishes his sentence. We arrive at Karl's house, and head in. Sapnap heads straight for the booze and I hear him mutter," this is going to be a long night." 

I turn to follow him, but Dream grabs my hand and drags me off to play some drinking games with him. We find Wilbur, Techno and Tommy drinking together. Everytime Tommy said anything about women, Wilbur and Techno would take a shot of vodka.

I meet them through a Minecraft discord. When we all figured out that we lived in the same area, we meet up pretty quickly. And they all went to college nearby mine. Wilbur was a music major, Techno was a English Major, and Tommy was a Video editing major.

"Dream! George! Come join us!" Called Wilbur.

When Wilbur got drunk, he turned into a different version of himself. He couldn't remember crap, his voice went up a couple octaves, and he turned suspiciously nice. Many peole called drunk Wilbur Ghostbur, since he just floated around.

We sat down and joined their game. It wasn't hard to get drunk with this game, Tommy could ramble on about anything, especially women. It was worse when he was drunk. Which he in fact was.

We were a couple shots in when I felt Dreams hand on my thigh. I could feel my face flush red, and I glared at him. Dream just smirked back, staring me down. I pulled his gaze away, my face flushing more.

Eventually they left Wilbur and Techno. Wilbur had turned into Ghostbur, and Techno started going on a bit of a rampage on god knows what.

Dream rested his hand on my shoulder, and whispered into my ear, "Lets go dance."

I shuddered a bit, Dream's voice right next to my ear surprising me. He took my hand and lead me over to a more open part of the house. There, people were dancing and grinding as if their lives depended on it. We got dragged in, joining the hoard of dancing maniacs.

Neither of us could dance that well, but we didn't care. We swayed to the music, following the bodies around us. I danced with Dream, our bodies already pretty close. I could feel Dream's hands creep around my waist, pulling to closer to him. We stand chest to chest, dancing to the music. The music beats around us, loud and dramatic. One of my hands carasse his neck and pull him down, bringing our faces closer. 

I can feel his hot breath against my lips, but our lips don't meet, as if we're dancing around each other.

I hear Dream breathe heavily, and hear my name softly leave his lips. Time moves in slow motion, our lips brushing against each other.

Our lips meet, filled with passion, but nothing gentle about the kiss. Its rough, as if we need this. I press on the back on his neck, pulling him closer, trying to make the kiss deeper.

The kiss breaks when Dream pulls away, both of us sweaty and gasping for air. My hands leave his hair, tailing down his arms. His hands loosen their grip on my waist.

Out of nowhere Sapnap appears, and we quickly let go of each other. He doesn't seem to have seen anything, or feel the tension.

"You two want to come play 7 mintues it heaven?" He asks, seemingly oblivious.  
"Sure," I respond, not even sure how my voice is working.  
"Yeah, why not," I hear Dream say.

We follow Sapnap, our hands brushing. I want to grab his hand so badly, and pull him off somewhere. To kiss him again, to keep him as mine. God, I don't want him to go into a closet with anyone. Why did I agree?

The thought comes to mind that he might not like me, but he's the one he started it, so either he was drunk and didn't mean too, or he did mean it. Or he was drunk and did mean. 

We walk into the living room to find Karl, Niki, Minx, Wilbur(who's still drunk out of his mind), Ranboo, Tommy, and some other people I didn't recongize sitting around a table.

On the table there is a empty wine bottle. We sit down around the table, and Dream volunteers to go first.

####  Dream's POV 

I wasn't happy when Sapnap dragged me and George off to play 7 minutes in Heaven. I wanted to go back to kissing George, and didnt want anyone else to get their hands on him. 

So I volunteered to go first, hopping I could get it to land on George. I was pretty good at getting it to land on who I wanted. I glanced over at George, seeing his lips red from being kissed. I smiled a bit, and spinned the bottle. 

Right before it stopped, some knew girl pushed her way into the circle, moving George. The bottle landed on her. God, I would murder her in that closet.

We were shoved into a closet. The girl didnt seem like a bad person but at the moment I despised her.

"Hey handsome," she purred, reaching over to touch my arm.

I pulled away, but she ignored that.

"What's your name?" She asked.  
"Dream," I responded dryly.

She ignored my coldness and continued, "Good thing I popped in when I did, or you would have been stuck with the guy next to me. How embarrassing would that be, having to play with a guy."

I continued to ignore her, and she got upset.  
"Why aren't you flirting back? Don't you want to make out or anything.?"  
"No," I responded.

She stood on the other side of the closet, clearly mad. I ignored her and just waited until our time was up.

The game kept going, and I wasn't paying much attention. At one point Sapnap spun Karl, and someone opens the closet to find them kissing.

_Wow, they caught some gays making out in a closet. ___

__After that I didn't pay attention until George's turn. He spun the bottle and it landed...._ _

__On me._ _

___Thank God ____ _

____We got banished to the closest, and I couldn't be happier._ _ _ _

____The moment the door was locked I turned to George. I gently cupped his face with my hands, and placed a gentle experimental kiss on his lips._ _ _ _

____"So... You meant to kiss me earlier?" He asked.  
"I meant to do more than kiss you," I replied softly._ _ _ _

____His hands grabbed my sweatshirt before connecting our lips. My hands snaked around his waist, and his hands went to my neck, and into my hair._ _ _ _

____I kissed him harder, wanting more. I tugged on his thighs, pulling him up. He wrapped his legs around my waist, and I pushed him up against the wall. My hands went under his shirt and his hands dug deeper into my hair._ _ _ _

____I soflty massaged the skin around his waist, my mouth leaving his to trail kisses down his jaw and onto his neck. I heard a soft muffled moan leave his lips, and god did that sound good. I captured his lips with mine, and gently bit at his lips, pushing my tongue into his mouth.____

_____ _

___I was starting to tug at his shirt when I heard the door open. George quickly pushed me away and I was quick to put a bit of distance between us._ _ _

___Sapnap just looked between us and sighed, shaking his head._ _ _

___"Get a room, not a closet," he says._ _ _

___"Cause you and Karl had a room?" I asked smugly._ _ _

___"Karl and I kissed, we didn't fuck in the closet," Sapnap threw back._ _ _

___I glanced at George, seeing his face all red. He looked cute like what._ _ _

___I pulled George up off the floor and practically carried him out of the closet. I ignored everyone when we walked out, and started leading him outside._ _ _

___"Dream?" George asked._ _ _

___"No point in staying here anymore!" I responded, thorwing him a soft smile over my shoulder._ _ _

___We started walking home, hand in hand. About half way home George suddenly stopped._ _ _

___"Is something wrong?" I asked him._ _ _

___"Dream... What are we?" He questioned._ _ _

___"Well.. Maybe a couple, if you would go out with me?" I responded, shyly._ _ _

___George looked up at me smiling, "I'd love too," he whispered._ _ _

___It was about midnight, the moon was high in the sky, but it was nice and warm out. I reached out, taking George's face in my hand, soflty caressing his cheek. I leaned down and placed a gently kiss on his lips. This wasn't like when we were dancing, or in the closet. It screamed passion without being passionate, as if to show how much I cared. It was gently and warm, and George gently kissed me back._ _ _

___And we stood there, in the warm night under the moon and stars, and started a different relationship. One for us, and only us._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. I love stupid little fanfic with a bit of spice. The idea came to me when I was at church, ya know, very clearly paying attention, not thinking about DNF.... (°_°)


End file.
